


What I Learned on My Summer Vacation

by Gang_Aft_Agley



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Trap AU, Separated Twins, Summer Camp, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley
Summary: Or, Luke and Leia Don't Need the Isolation Cabin
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	What I Learned on My Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



They’d been at camp two weeks when they figured it out.  
  
“Nope, nope, _noooooo_ , sorry, Skywalker, I would definitely lose my mind living at your house,” Winter said, shaking her head. Scowling, Luke kicked a clump of grass at her, which she dodged as everyone burst out giggling.  
  
“HEY! No screwing around during archery, you kids should know that by now!” Han called over from the next butt, as he adjusted Bodhi’s grip and redirected Cassian from emptying his water bottle on Jyn’s head. He glared at them until he heard the chorus of mumbled _sorry, sir_ s, and then turned away again, satisfied.  
  
“It’s a madhouse, no question, about it,” Biggs agreed, with Wedge nodding along for emphasis. "Total insanity and utter chaos. Fun to visit, though!“  
  
"To be fair, Grandma and Aunt Beru are probably the only reasons Ahsoka didn’t snap and murder us all in high school,” Luke conceded with a shrug. "I mean, there’s a _reason_ why she went to Wellesley and wrote her admission essay on growing up in a giant frat house.“  
  
"I dunno, it sounds kinda nice, having all those people around,” Leia said, a trifle wistfully, lining up her shot for a perfect bullseye. She curtsied sarcastically at the smattering of applause, and stepped aside for Winter to take her turn. “Most of the time it’s just me and Mom and Aunt Sabe, so home’s really .. quiet. Oh, and Artoo.”  
  
“Who’s Artoo?” Wedge asked.  
  
“Their dog,” Winter piped up, hitting the target, if not _quite_ in the bullseye. "He’s _adorable_.“  
  
"What kind of dog?” Luke asked, intrigued. Leia flashed him a quick grin.  
  
“Welsh Corgi. A bit stumpy and loud, but really smart, and super good company when Mom’s busy. You guys have any pets?”  
  
“My dad got us a cat a few years ago, when Ahsoka went off to college,” Luke said, twitching slightly as his pocket vibrated.He fished his phone out and grinned when he saw the text. "Speak of the devil, Dad just sent me a selfie with him.“  
  
He held out his phone, and four heads bent over it to peer at the screen, squinting in the afternoon sunlight. They saw a handsome, grinning man with dirty blonde hair and a scar running through his right eyebrow. An extremely fluffy, _very_ irate yellow cat perched on his shoulder, yowling and trying to scale his head. The text beneath the picture read, _Hope you’re having a good time, kiddo - Threepio misses you!  
  
_Leia took a couple of hesitant steps backwards, out of the circle, face suddenly paling under her tan.  
  
” _That’s_ your father, Luke?“ He nodded, and stuffed the phone back in his shorts, a worried frown wrinkling his face.  
  
"Yeah. Why?” She shook her head slowly.  
  
“Because … he’s … he’s _my_ father.”   
  
Winter inhaled sharply, Wedge choked, and Biggs dropped his bow on Wedge’s foot. Luke just stood there, gaping.  
  
“I thought you didn’t remember your dad?” Winter whispered. "He left when you were one!“ Leia shifted her weight uneasily from foot to foot.  
  
"Well, no, I don’t, but Mom kept a couple pictures around, from their wedding and the day I was born and stuff, so I know what he looks like. He wasn’t a forbidden topic or anything: she talked about him every now and then, ‘cause she wanted to make sure I knew he didn’t, like, _abandon_ us, that he left because he was sick and needed to get better.”  
  
“Yeah ….” Luke murmured, flushed and wide-eyed; Biggs stepped up beside him to fling an arm around his shaking shoulders. "That sounds right. Dad told me that losing his arm really messed him up for awhile when I was little. That’s why we went to live with Rex and Obi-Wan after the divorce, 'cause he needed more help than she could give him all by herself, and he couldn’t even admit there was a problem until she served him with papers.“  
  
It was Leia’s turn to choke, and Winter grabbed her hand, eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
_"That’s what Mom always said_! That she loved him a lot, and he loved us, but she couldn’t be a parent to a grown man, so he needed to go and sort his brain out.”  
  
Luke bit his lip, considering. He met Leia’s eyes, and she nodded: yes, of _course_ they were both thinking the same thing, that over a week ago they had discovered that they shared a birthday. At the time, it had just been a fun piece of trivial coincidence.  
  
Winter, Biggs, and Wedge didn’t dare move a muscle; Biggs was even holding his breath. The muscles in Leia’s jaw worked as she tried to find words.  
  
“Do … would you recognize … if I showed you a picture … ?” her voice trailed off, but her meaning was clear.  
  
“ _YES,”_ he hissed between clenched teeth, and Leia dropped Winter’s hand to pull her own phone out. Her fingers trembled so much she was barely able to enter the security code, dropping it almost as soon as she did so. Winter caught it and took over, flicking through the photo gallery before thrusting her findings under Luke’s nose. He blinked, and reared back in shock.  
  
“That’s her. That’s my mom. Dad still keeps her picture in his wallet, and the wedding photos in his sock drawer.”  
  
All five of them looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.   
  
Biggs whistled.  
  
“Ho. Ly. _SHIT_.”  
  
Leia chuckled weakly, and swiped the back of her hand across suddenly damp eyes.  
  
“Yep, you said it.”  
  
“Christ on a pogo stick,” Luke whispered. "We’re _twins_.“

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr 3/10/18.
> 
> Thanks to norcumi for listening to me babble ad nauseam about this weird, wacky headcanon.


End file.
